percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Storm wolf01
Hi, hey! This is MY talk page, so pretty please with marshmallows on top, respect it...No vandalism allowed here! Thank you for your cooperation/consideration. Adios! [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I come with my own background music.'--Arianwen Rime]] 01:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Power of a Weapon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 13:51, April 15, 2011 Hi! Thanks for reading my story :)RoseKayAdams 10:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reading my series. I put a lot of work into it and it is nice to hear people say they like it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You also live in Philippines? Cool! Luna and Mikmak 28 too. Where?? I want to know! I study at PCC and live in Caloocan how bout you?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 06:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOOLLL XD Well, I'm kinda good at it but.. Well sometimes procrastination takes the best of me. hehe. I am not really a gleek, but i certainly enjoy it xD and which finale? for the second season?? nahh.. :( Rose 08:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry I can't :'( my laptop's music is not working and I have no speakers to replace it *sigh* I guess I'll have to wait a few more weeks for it to be on Star World :( Rose 08:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID YOU ASK FOR UR STORIES TO BE DELETED?? :(((((( I like dark past, too. :D hey, I should get the titan's spy deleted. Totally bored with it, hehe. :P Rose 09:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) decided not to, it will just overcomplicate stuff. hehe Rose 10:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's taken care of. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 20:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Which one?? *squeals in excitement*Rose 17:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If it's at a stopping point, such as the end of a chapter, yes. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 02:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't talked to Kari in a while, so I'm not sure. Yes I am from the Phil. And thank you for reading my stories, i appreciate it :) ------ ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome :) --Rose 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uuuhh.. She can melt into a shadow? Idk working with hades' kid is pretty hard o.o --Rose 03:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You know, like Hades. He can turn into darkness or something in the book o.o and radiate intense fear and all that :P --Rose 03:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohhkayy xD Naahhh you're not.. hehehe.. what if she can give us victory, but only if she's in a certain condition. like when she's continuously prays to her mother throughout the battle or something o.o --Rose 04:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) do you have any yahoo messenger account or chatango or something that we can chat with? talking page to page is confusing :P --Rose 04:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Invited cha! :D Rose 04:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL . thanks for the compliment :) Nice to know there are more Pinoys here . Sorry ha? Hindi ko pa kasi nababasa ang mga fanfics mo. Busy ako ngayon sa isang manga. But if I have time, I'll definitely read them --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kk :) Rose 04:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Er... Was that you? o.o Rose 16:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Rose 05:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) wait, what piece? Rose 04:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment. I think this has been my best one so far and the next one will be the epic conclusion. I am also thinking about doing a Demigod Files type story to give my other characters some screen time. I also have that unrelated story I have to work on (the "what if Percy stayed with Calypso" one). What I will have to do is re-listen to the story from that point in the book and write it a chapter at a time about how things would be different. But once again, thanks for the comment. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) stormmmm xD is chap 30 finished? Rose 05:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Heeeyyy.. Sorry I hven't finished chap 47, I thought it was your turn xP SOOO SORRY :(((( gonna post it maybe, tomorrow.. Sorry once moreeee T.T -Rose The Sword of Ares Hey Zarana i just finished the Sword of Ares, check it out and tell me what you think need anything just ask, i'm there for ya Andrew The Voice: Claiming A Soul has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 12:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yooo storm xD what they're doing in chappy 37 is trying to copy archimedes' mirror xD THX Rose 06:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers membership We are actually accepting one more member for The Godslingers 4 quest, if your interested put your name up Zarana you need to put your name where it says requests Congradulations! You are now a member of the Godslingers, please put your picture on the The Godslingers page and your name on the Members coloum Andrew Trevor Robson, Second-in-command of the Godslingers Uhhh...since you are now a Godslinger can you do chapter 4? JJRawesome was here 13:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's your turn to make a chapter Uhh...Josh needs to be woken up by either A) a medical buzzer or B) some of your lightnings...yeah...JJRawesome was here 13:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Do as many chapters as you want but message Jack, Josh or me when we can do a chapter can you do chapter 6? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cn you do chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 17:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 14? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 15? JJRawesome was here 19:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 18 of "The Godslingers 4"? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 04:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 20? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chap 22? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think we should take turns writing since the other two is not here. Idk, they might get mad though. But let's just take turns writing for now... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 23? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 09:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 24? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 28? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Upside-Down has been deleted per your request. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) since Josh hasn't responded, can you do chapter 33? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 36? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 00:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) her, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 39? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 44? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 47? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 50? JJRawesøme may have been here 11:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO CHAPTER 53? JJRawesøme may have been here 14:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 4 JJRawesøme may have been here 09:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 7? And PS, i don't talk like that! My character's 14, not 1400! JJRawesøme may have been here 14:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 23? JJRawesøme may have been here 01:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) go ahead. do it. sure as heck i'm not gonna. JJRawesøme may have been here 10:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you add a character to the The Godslingers Next Gen? you see how it works. JJRawesøme may have been here 11:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u make a character for the Godslingers Next Gen? Just search it JJRawesøme may have been here 17:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions. 1) can i make a pick for lyre? 2) is it okay if she is with a daughter of demeter named Rose Raven? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) i meant pic. as in short for picture. stupid typo.JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 21 of the godslingers next gen plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) storm, where IS the fourth piece hidden? I've been asking you for days @ chatango, but you were never online so I didn't write another chappy :( Rose 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll write the chasing part, then? xD *is excited* Rose 08:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you do chapter 23 plz? Thx in advance. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 25 pls? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, can you do chapter 25 plz? Thx Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I am now on the chat Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) sure. zaragona can join. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, can you get on the chat, please? And can you finish Fire above Water, please? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks Stowrm wolf01 for the websites I can make an avatar. Hope I can find your stories. 14:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)~~Heart 14:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC)HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia Sry storm... I am in school now and my free period will end in 15 minutes. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, could you correct it? Hey thats the pic, if you don't like then u can make your own cause I am soon going to make a blog about it - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 11:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I do Chapter 3? Hey Charlz, since you and Josh made chapters 1 and 2, can I do 3? I'll leave you a message of thanks if you say yes. - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia Welcome Aboard Your also in. I've already added you so it's ok. I will send a message once the last member is found. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Ok, everyone is recruited and the prologue is done, let's do this thing. AdamantiumBladez.-Son of Continents/Child of Earth plz go back on chat. go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem STORM;.. tell the others I'm sorry. I gotta go somewhere for 6 days, and so I can't write the chap.. I'll pass for now, sorry :( Rose 03:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Senorita~! Congratulations! Your character, Global Zaire Dion, is now a member of the group, The Esperanza! There is only one last step you must do: Find a good alias/codename/nickname/funnyname for Global, and you're part of the club! Tsubasafan101 13:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) chat, now! Rose 11:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) There Hello!! There you see I changed it :) Never said I couln't add more to the sig :D -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 09:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, just letting you know that one of your characters has the third battle so I am not pressuring you or anything just telling you that you are one of the firsts that will need to finish their challanges fast so we can move on, enjoy your day and good luck in The Olympian Games! ps, Can I switch my sig now? -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 20:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sorryyyy! yeah, I'm doin it right now :) sorry for the long wait! and it will start when everyone comments on what parts they want, and I determine who does what. We can't start without the whole team, y'know :D 10:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OH NOES! I gotta go right now storm T.T I'll post it tomorrow! Sorryyyyy :'( I completely forgot that it was meh turn *bashes head* SORRYYY! 10:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, I think the best thing is to give her another chance... Rivalry is not the answer. (This is what Rose also told me). Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can just talk to her and work things out... Just ask for an apology from Amethyst about her lying, ok? :D Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I could teach you how it's just simple just put this < font color="Color" size="1-5" > but without the spaces between < and font and the number and > Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Academy Greek Hiya. Sorry I took so long. What do you mean by our OC's? If you want your character inserted leave me a message. Just link me to their page. If they don't have one, include a brief explanation of them. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 23:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, request denied. Poseidon swore not to have children so long as Sally Jackson was alive. Sorry. Anyone else? Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 23:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Done happy! Eveyone hates me ''Megan Adam 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Megan AdamMegan Adam 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Storm May I be in the god slinger OC Club (And I know my sis Megan Adam put me in there without permisson!) And I went on to ask you cause I told her yester day if I can join that OC club and ask your permission But she did it! Amethyst McLean 07:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Amethyst Want me to put it as an episode of A Different Path (the 1st book of the What If series)?? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 02:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, which character are you going to use for The Clues of the Moon? -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 04:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, can I join Guardians of Fire? I'll use Josh McLean Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) sure dude-ette! XD Rose 13:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) you ask about the pics on my characters page right? The answer is simple go here: http://www.y3.com/games/8974/Praying_Girl or any game in the internet then press prt sc on your keyboard after that paste it on paint save the pic and there you have itPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll use Allen arce and the group will be...umm...The Silysia Guardians. I haven't made Allen's page...yet but well he's a son of Helios, he was born 3 years after TLO. Have a good day! -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,]] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki '''Stealing My Heart!] 06:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I join the Gardians of Fire? I think I'll use Kelsey Fisher if that's ok. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 14:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn for The Clues of the Moon, if you have any questions be free to ask -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 02:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ask Dag in chatango or wikia chat ;D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 01:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well...idk which character you are using for TCM but whoever you are going to use then just make a chaoter about him finding a clue then suddenly disappearing (kind of like the chapters before it) -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 20:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) btw, the item is a silver coin with a moon symbol in it ;D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 00:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi can I join the guardians of fire? Hermione Galanos 11:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Hermionen GalanosHermione Galanos 11:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sto-o-ormmm.. who ARE the members of silysia? Can you set the chapters up please? which goes to who? THANK YOU :D 02:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) whoopsies, forgot to log in XP Rose 02:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) oh wait, you have XD THANKS :3Rose 02:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) what collab? silysia stranded? o.o -sorry, meh is an idiot- Rose 03:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Do your TCM chap...people are waiting! (I think xD). OMFG.....I sound like Josh now xD, well just reminding you anyway this will be my last reminder (I'll stop annoying you now xD) just be sure to do it soon- [[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 01:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Want me to switch your chapter? Like have some1 else do it -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 19:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted Qadira from CoL. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry Storm i didn't mean to piss you off, i promise i won't use any of your characters Where evil is my blade shall be there, shining like the sun. yeah Luke 12346 was here SORRY Sorry Storm!! I wasn't online for a long time and I must have hold up the collam for the Emerylian Princess. I was so busy with my school work and coral. I'm sorry!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, your Clues of the Moon chapter is up again after it was switched last time. If you want to switch with someone else, I'd ask them or Extreme to switch spots again. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn for TCM -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 03:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm its your turn to make a chapter in Operation: Absolute Chaos Luke 12346 This is the pic Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I LOVE THE COVER XDDDDDDDDDDD YOU'RE THE BEST! :3 Rose 08:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) dude. you thought it sucked? seriously? Everything you make is awesome XD I think it's really awesome. Thank you so much storm! :) Rose 08:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Storm, it's your turn in Emerylian Princess now. No offense, I think by the time its Fluffy's turn in Silysia Stranded, it'll be stuck cause she's been inactive. See ya, and congratulations! - Shut up, Einstein, I'm trying to think 16:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Operation: Absolute Chaos could you do your chap for Operation: Absolute Chaos Luke 12346 Hey Storm, I havent met you yet. Im Ersason219 but Ers for short. When you get a chance, Im always on ''http://pjoffw.chatango.com ''I hope to talk to you there. I may have a proposition for you also, I myst ask ExtremeSSj4 first though. Come on and we will discuss it depending if I am online or not :) Collab! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dagostino/Hunger_Games_Crossover_Collab! The info is on this page^ I personally want you to be a writer since your a really good one, but only if you've read the Hunger Games. At least make a tribute? :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 04:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Storm. Leaf can't do the Reapings right now, do you think you could do them? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I'll find someone else. :/ Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 14:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Games - Pregames Planning Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat and I can better explain, but I'm thinking maybe two or three people can work together on each section. It won't be in chapter format, more like sections are given to each person... Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm on chat! :) Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey step-daugther-niece-whatever. Im fine with your choices :D I call dips on 3,4,5 and 10. I guess DCW can take the remaining four. Everyone has an addiction Mine just happens to be you 11:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) For the Quell, yes, it will be like a sort of prologue to the Reaping. But the stylists? I wouldn't... Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 14:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course I am up fot it <3 I'll check your character in a min and well message me when you can go on chat or something so we can talk ;3 - Fack Care Mate 05:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Choose One power from the list. Hi Storm! Nina here! I am asking about our interview. Who is your character? And May I ask where do you want the interview? At fb, chatango or wiki chat? And what time? TYOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 10:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to say sorry. I know you might get offended with The Wild Girl Comments. And the title of the interview. I'm so sorry.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 13:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course your still in! And your character looks good. The Creator 13:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Heyo storm XD You better read my books, and see the crappy movies also (talk) 04:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry. do you want me to edit or something? I'm so sorryOne Day'''You'll be begging on your knees for me 08:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey storm, me and luke (possibly josh) are doing a new Godslingers collab. As one of the Godslingers, we'd be honored for you to join. --The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 12:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you explain to me what Jason Grace and the Olympians is about? :) Chase (Talk| ) 13:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello, I was just cleaning up the category "Canidates for Deletion" and saw a majority of the characters and pages under that category were yours. However, none of them had the template on it. Please, add the template to pages you wish to delete. For all I know, a troll could've added that category to any random page and it would've been deleted by accident. That's the template, if you need it. Sincerely, Fail whaling here. 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Can't, Ari, I'm about to review for my exams. :( ~ Rose dans le Givre (talk) 02:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I was going to leave you the message soon. >.> Ofcourse you're needed. You're like one of the best authors here.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Storm! No need to worry. I'm keeping you in the collab, okay? It's been a LONG night and I've had some help in making my decision. And everyone's been telling me I should let you say....and that's what I've been thinking myself. You arleady made all those PERFECT edits to Bailey Willow's page. It'd be sad to see it all erased (again -.-) Message me back. Pleae. -Blade Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 15:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It's fine It's alright. I did put a lot of work into getting into the Collab, and I am really bumbed that I got kicked out. But it's for the best. Well, that's what blade said. I am glad that my character still gets to stay. And that you made her perfect like Blade said. You've been on longer then me and you write and explain better then me. So I can see why they would choose you. But I am happy that you're in the Collab, I just wished I could've stayed in the Collab.... Realm of the Shadows 18:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey storm :) Honestly, it's not necessary for you to write an essay since we've already begun and everything. But if you morally feel that you need to write one, go ahead! I'm sure it'll rock :) Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 19:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Storm, you can simply google history about the medieval and you can become anything, such as a warrior or archer (examples). Try to expand your imagination to another area. I'm sure you can find out. Cheers! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 11:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Storm I would just like to tell you that the prologue, and parts of chapter 1 of the power of Darkness are now up. The Power of Darkness. If you have any questions just ask me :)We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. The plot of the whole thing is this: CoL fights evil dudes, from Demigods, monsters to humans It had come to a point that those who wanted to commit crimes actually became of afraid of this "unknown group". The world is peaceful, the children who used to stay inside and play computers are actually coming out to play. That is until natural disasters start happening, because the balance had been upset, CoL tries to get to the bottom of this, only to find no clues to what caused this disasters.Then crimes started happening again,these crimes seems to be connected and CoL must get to the bottom of this, and stop them while trying to save people from the disasters.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 13:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Storm! :D Dark's writing chapter 3 for The Genesis League! It's so exciting! There's a part in the book where the characters come up with Aliases for themselves! Can you give me Bailey's? It has to match her theme/powers/parent. Ya know...like a super hero nickname! :) Thanks! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 20:29, April 17, 2013 (UTC) so storm..you working on chapter 2 of power of darkness?? ...just asking...We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 03:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC)